Secret Agent: Ginevra Weasley
by MissWhittaker
Summary: Ginny, tiene como misión conquistar a un tal Andrew Delroy, pero algunas cosas cambian cuando, su agencia de investigaciones enemiga, este sobre el mismo tipo, y el asigando sea nada más ni nada menos q nuestro adorado rubio...ENTREN
1. La misión y la introducción

**Secret Agent: Ginevra Weasley** **Introducción** **(N/A: El tal nombre me mandé... jeje)**

-Ginevra, por favor, es un último favor, además, a ti te sale espectacular este tipo de trabajos, siempre terminas dejando a todos muriendo por ti. No creo que esta sea una excepción...

-Yo no soy ninguna puta para hacer eso, siempre tengo que coquetearle a todos los tipos que a ustedes se les antoja y no me gusta, no hay dignidad, ¡ESTE ES UN PAÍS LIBRE DE EXPRESIÓN!...!EXIJO LA MÍA!-protestaba una pelirroja desesperada en el despacho de su jefe.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: La misión 

-Si, si, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, recuerden que no es mi primera vez en esto,-decía Ginny en la Sala de Reuniones.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo su jefe.

-Espero que al menos reconozcan que me utilizan...

-No te utilizamos,-saltó un hombre morocho de ojos claros.-Te queremos...

-Claro, Vincent, claro, ustedes me adoran SOLO CUANDO ME NECESITAN.

-Eso no es verdad, Ginevra, por que todos los presentes sabemos que eres la mejor agente que tenemos en la agencia, y también sabemos que eres una de las dueñas, así que no te obligamos a hacerlo.-dijo Tommy Murphy, el jefe.

-Me alegra que de vez en cuando lo recuerden-les espetó la pelirroja.-Bueno, necesito que me digan todo lo que sepan sobre el imbécil que tengo que enamorar.

-Enseguida, señorita Weasley.-dijo la secretaria de Ginny, Lily y agarró una carpeta negra, repleta de papeles.-Bueno, el hombre se llama Andrew Delroy, y es empresario. Uno de los mejores empresarios de todo Londres, tiene 26 años, es oriundo de EEUU, y lo mejor, es soltero. Y actualmente vive en Londres..

-Si, lo sé. Me dijiste que era uno de los mejores empresarios de todo Londres. Bien, ¿algo más?dijo Ginny contemplado la enorme carpeta que Lily tenía en las manos.

-No por ahora. Todo esto es información extra, toma-dijo y le extendió la carpeta a Ginny-Debes leerla, así sabrás otras cosas necesarias de él, como su bebida favorita, comida, restaurante, tienda, ...

-Entiendo, Lily, gracias-dijo Ginny en un intento de callar a la mujer.

-Bien.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Esta noche. Hay una fiesta en casa de Angelina Summers, y tu estas invitada. La fiesta será a las 21:00 hrs, una limosina estará disponible solo para ti esta noche. Necesitas parecer millonaria, por que tu identidad lo es. Se elegante, Ginevra, Serás Kathleen Scott, una empresaria millonaria de Hertfordshire. La fiesta es formal, como te debes de haber dado cuenta, debes lucir muy bien. Utilizarás una peluca rubia, de manera que nadie te reconozca, eso es lo que tiene de malo la prensa... no puedes salir tranquilo.

-Bien, estaré pronta para esta noche, y empezará la fiesta. Vamos a conocer al chico...y a destruirlo.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Ginevra.-dijo el jefe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Bueno, si gusta dejen reviews, si veo q gusta lo continuaré pronto._

_Un beso, chau_

_Carolina_


	2. Encuentro, identidades falsas

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro, identidades falsas.**

-Espero q no sea como todos los demás, un imbécil jugando a ser Dios. Espero q sea lindo, bueno, nunca han sido feos. Los malos siempre son lindos, bueno, los que me han tocado. No esta bueno aparentar ser la novia de un tipo feo.-se decía en voz alta Ginny, mientras se vestía.

Su vestido, era un vestido de gala, negro. Era largo, por debajo de la rodilla. Tenía un buen escote, sostenido por dos tiritas finas, era un vestido muy elegante. Uno de sus favoritos. Iba a usar unas sandalias de taco fino, aguja, negras. Muy lindas y altas. En el cabello iba a lucir un hermoso moño, adornado por un adorno con piedritas blancas brillantes. Y unos rulitos sueltos a los costados de su cara. Ginny lucí preciosa, se veía más alta, y elegante. Y con la peluca rubia, se veía totalmente diferente, pero el rubio le iba bien, ya que con sus ojos celestes, parecía normal.

-Linda, me veo linda-dijo contemplándose en el espejo.-Bueno, ya estoy lista. Me voy.

Salió y en frente de su casa, esta la limusina, esperando.

-Hola, señorita Scott. Suba, por favor. –le dijo el conductor, abriéndole la puerta de la limusina.

-Gracias.-ella subió, se sentía bien y un poco asombrada, por que la limusina era más linda que la anterior, tenía televisor pantalla plana y algunas otras cosas, sin mencionar el pequeño bar.

Ginny miró por la ventan, estaban llegando a una gran mansión blanca, llena de luces, y algunos árboles delante. Era hermosa.

-Me gustaría comprarme una de esas-se dijo pensativa Ginny.-Claro, si tuviera con que, jeje.

-Llegamos, señorita-le dijo el conductor mientras estacionaba el vehículo.-Yo me quedaré esperando hasta que usted venga. El conductor salió de la limusina y le abrió la puerta.

-Bien.-se bajó del vehículo y se dirigió a la fiesta. Lo que más le molestaba es haber venido sola, bueno, sola literalmente, por que en su oído tenía un audífono de manera que cada palabra que decía ella o decía alguien cerca de ella, la agencia lo sentía. Estaba totalmente cuidada, varios agentes se hacían pasar por invitados de la fiesta. Entre ellos su novio. Un chico alto, moreno, cuerpo atlético, lindas facciones, de ojos celestes. Un muy lindo chico. En opinión de Ginny, el más lindo. Un lindo chico llamado Joel Wolf, en estos momentos se hacía pasar por Dick Wolf, el gran director de cine, en otras palabras su padre. Eso de pedir identidades prestadas era muy fácil, muy fácil, todo era cuestión de darle una falsa identidad a alguien y mandarlo de viaje a algún lugar, cualquier lugar a el cual la persona que les prestaba la identidad quisiera ir.

Cuando Ginny entró, lo primero que vio fue a una chica que se dirigía a ella, enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Angelina Summers. Ella, tenía grandes ojos azules, labios gruesos, delgada, muy linda, y castaña. Por lo que sabía Ginny de ella, antes de que se dedicara al negocio de su padre, era modelo.

-Debes ser Kathleen Scott, si no me equivoco-dijo Angelina abrazando a Ginny- Es un gusto conocerte, Kathleen.

-A mi también me da gusto conocerte, Angelina.

-Tu padre y mi padre eran grandes amigos, y nosotras nunca llegamos a cocernos... cosas de la vida, supongo. Es una lástima podríamos haber sido grandes amigos, como nuestros padres.

-Espero que todavía quede tiempo para eso. Me gustaría ser tu amiga-le dijo Ginny sonriendo-Para remedir el pasado.

-Claro, sería todo un gusto. ¿Tienes donde hospedarte?

-Si, si, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Me estoy hospedando en el , es un lindo hotel.

-Si, lo sé, es uno de mis favoritos acá en Londres.-dijo Angelina-Vamos que te voy a presentar a los demás huéspedes.

-Claro, no perdamos tiempo.

-Bueno, empecemos con él-dijo apuntando a una castaño claro, muy lindo al parecer-Es Matthew Goméz. Es actor. Matthew, te presento a Kathleen Scott, Kathleen, Matthew Goméz.

-Un placer-dijo el muchacho.

-Igualmente.

Conversaron un rato con el chico, pero ella no estaba interesada en él, aunque no podía negar que estuviera bueno. Tenía que encontrar a Delroy.

-Angelina, sabes, me dijeron que el empresario Andrew Delroy, vendría a la fiesta. Todas las chicas dicen que es tan lindo, tengo que verlo por mi misma-le dijo sonriendo.

-Averígualo por ti misma, por que si esta en la fiesta. Oh, si, Andrew es muy lindo-le dijo ella-Es el hombre rubio que se encuentra de espaldas.-dijo Angelina apuntando a un muchacho alto, rubio, y al parecer lindo.

-Oh, parece que es lindo...

-¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a que lo conozcas...

El hombre, estaba conversando muy animadamente, con algunos otros personajes, lo sorprendente era que casi todos eran rubios platinados. -_¿De dónde salieron estos chicos tan rubios?-pensó Ginny sonriendo._

Cuando se acercaron, el tal Andrew, se dio vuelta.

-Andrew. Tengo alguien para presentarte.-dijo Angelina sonriendo plácidamente, mientras señalaba a Ginny, que estaba parada muy sensual, el le tomó la mano y se la besó:

-Soy Andrew Delroy-dijo el tipo, estaba re lindo, re lindo.-¿A quién tengo el gusto de conocer?

Ginny sonrió muy sensual a Andrew y el se la devolvió.

-Kathleen Scott, un gusto, señor Delroy.-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Oh, por favor dime Andrew, solo Andrew. Si no me equivoco, ¿sos la hija de Anthony Scott?-dijo el muy interesado en Ginny, tanto que le dio la espalda a los otros hombre, e incluso Angelina se fue para que hablaran.

-La misma, Andrew. Esa chica soy yo.-dijo Ginny.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos en una mesa, solos, Kathleen?-le dijo sonriendo, si ella no supiera quien realmente era ese chico tan sensual que le estaba coqueteando, habría caído como una estúpida.

-Por supuesto, Andrew.-dijo muy coquetamente. Y el la agarró de la mano y la dirigió a una mesa que estaba increíblemente libre, ya que habían tantas personas que era casi imposible encontrar una mesa libre.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, el corrió al silla caballerosamente, para que Ginny se sentara y luego el se sentó.

Ella cruzó las piernas, y el gran tajo en su pierna derecha se la dejó casi toda descubierta, vio que Andrew miró de reojo su pierna, pero luego la miró a ella.

-Y dime, Andrew, ¿en qué trabajas?-le dijo Ginny haciéndose la interesada, pero nada le podría sorprender ya que ese mismo día se había leído las casi cien hojas de la carpeta de Lily.

-Bueno, yo soy empresario. Soy dueño de las empresas Delroy Machines. Nosotros creamos computadoras portátil.

-Oh, claro, Delroy Machines, debí imaginarlo. He oído mucho sobre esa empresa, tu empresa es muy famosa. Y por lo que sé muy buena, excelentes productos, justo estábamos pensando comprar las computadoras de tu empresa. Mi secretaria me estaba buscando información sobre ustedes. Que mejor que hablar contigo personalmente.

-Claro. Sería un gusto hacer negocios contigo. Sería placentero, supongo.-dijo el coquetamente.

-Oh, claro que lo sería. Sin duda.-ella posó su mirada en sus ojos, tenía unos muy lindos ojos celestes, grandes.

-Andrew, siento molestarte, pero necesito hablar contigo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ella miró al chico rubio que le devolvía la mirada, era un chico alto, con muy lindo cuerpo, al parecer. Ella lo miró una vez, y volvió la mirada con rapidez, no podía creer lo que veía.-Oh, ¿quién es la señorita, Andrew?

-Oh, Roger, tengo el gusto de presentarte a Kathleen Scott, Kathleen, el es Roger Connors, es un gran inversor en mis empresas.

El rubio le tendió la mano a Ginny, quien intentó sonreír normalmente, pero le costaba, le costaba asimilar que el idiota de Draco Malfoy estuviera ante sus ojos. Estropearía toda la misión, el la conocía, y supuestamente era amigo de Andrew, pero retrocedió y recordó como Delroy dijo que se llamaba, el no usaba su verdadera identidad, tenía una identidad falsa, tenía el nombre de Roger Connors.

-Así que ¿Kathleen Scott?-le dijo a Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente. _-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA HACIENDO LA POBRETONA DE LA CHICA Weasley AQUÍ? Maldita, Weasley, pero esperen un momento... tiene una identidad falsa, usa el nombre de Kathleen Scott, me suena, ¿quién es Kathleen Scott?-_Supongo que serás la hija de Anthony Scott.-le dijo Draco a Ginny.

-Así es-dijo ella fulminado sin querer a Malfoy con la mirada.-y ¿Roger Connors? ¿eres el famoso empresario norteamericano?

-Así es, ese soy yo. No sabía que me tenías.. que me tenían como "el famoso empresario norteamericano", pero uno se va adaptando, supongo- _Esta idiota va a arruinar todos mis planes, Maldita. Mas le vale no abrir la boca, por que yo abro la mía._

-Roger, Kathleen, los dejo un momento para que charlen mientras voy a hablar con Angelina sobre algo importante, nos vemos luego, Kathleen-dijo Andrew y se fue.

_-Maldición se me escapó, el maldito de Delroy se me escapó, por la culpa del idiota de Malfoy._

_-Mierda con esta mugrosa. Siempre interrumpiendo en mi vida, los Weasley de mierda estos._

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí, Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny furiosa.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo, Weasley. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Draco fulminante.

-Nada que se te importe, no son tus asuntos-contestó terminante.

-Entonces, no entiendo por que tengo que comentarte los míos-soltó.

-Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero te advierto no te atrevas a revelar mi identidad, por te mando al frente con tu lindo nuevo nombre de Roger Connors.-le espetó Ginny.

-Igualmente, pelirroja, no te metas en mis cosas, no te metas con mi nueva identidad, y yo haré lo mismo-le espetó a su vez Draco.-Aunque, la verdad, me intriga mucho que puede estar haciendo una persona como tú, en una fiesta como esta, con una persona como Andrew. Pero..

-Las personas cambian, al igual que la fama...

-Por lo que veo, tu tuviste un gran cambio, Weasley, de pelirroja a rubia...uno muy grande, además de...

-No se te importan mis asuntos, y menos que menos mis cambios de look. Así que si no te molesta, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar perdiendo tiempo contigo...

-Si, claro, ¿cómo hacer todo lo posible para acostarte con Andrew?-se burló Draco.

-No te preocupes, Malfoy. No tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo si quiero que alguien se acueste conmigo. Las cosas cambiaron, Malfoy...-dijo ella y se levantó y se fue dejando a Draco, sentado, algo enojado, pero complacido por la manera de actuar de la chica Weasley.

-¡Oh, Andrew!-dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba despacio y tranquilamente hacia Andrew.-Me alegra encontrarte, me voy a ir.

-¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto? ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más? Puedo llevarte a tu apartamento...-dijo Delroy acercándose considerablemente a la chica.-O al mío.

-Lo siento, Andrew, pero estoy cansada, y prefiero ir a mi apartamento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ya sabes, la empresa, sabes como son esas cosas.-dijo ella como si realmente estuviera con ganas de irse con Delroy, pero la típica excusa: "estoy cansada, el trabajo". No podía acostarse con Delroy tan temprano. Tenía que hacerlo sufrir, hacerlo desearla de verdad. Para así llegar a enamorarlo o lo más cercano a eso. Se haría la chica difícil, haría que el pensara su propia jugada, mientras ella seguía con la suya.

-Oh, la verdad que lamento escuchar eso. Pensé que nos divertiríamos un rato antes de que te fueras para tu apartamento, pero supongo, que podemos vernos otro día, ¿no es así?-dijo mientras la acompañaba a afuera.

-Eso ni se pregunta, querido. Eso esta muy claro. Cuando quieras, estoy de "vacaciones", y "soltera".-dijo ella tomándolo de la corbata y acercándolo a sus labios. Se besaron apasionadamente, rápidamente, y profundamente.

Ella se separó y lo miró con la típica cara de "zorra" (n/a: no encuentro otra palabra menos fuerte)

-Genial, no hay nada mejor que una mujer libre y dispuesta.-dijo el, sonriéndole muy sensual.

-Tu lo haz dicho-dijo ella- Bueno, Andrew, me voy, con pocas ganas, pero me voy, ¿cuándo nos vemos?

-Bueno, que tal, ¿mañana? ¿por la noche? Aunque podrías venir a pasar el día a mi casa, la pasaríamos bien-dijo el, guiñándole un ojo.

-De eso estoy más que segura, Andrew. Bueno, pero, no se donde es tu casa.

-No te preocupes, mando a una limusina que te vaya a buscar. ¿A las 11:00 de la mañana esta bien?

-Si, claro. Espero estar pronta. Bueno, ahora sí me voy, nos vemos, Andrew-dijo y le dio un leve beso en los labios, pero el la agarró y profundizo el leve beso.-Definitivamente eres de los que me gustan...

-Lo sé.-dijo y la ayudó a subir a la limusina.-Nos vemos, Kathleen.

-Lo mismo digo, Andrew. Lo mismo digo.-dijo ella, le tiró un beso y la limusina arrancó y se fue.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Muy bien, Ginny-le dijo la voz de Vicent Benson, en su oído por audífono. –Todos sabíamos que podías, esta cayendo en tus garras. Como todos los demás...

-Inclusive tu, Vincent. Tu también. Si, a Delroy le falta poco para tenerlo comiendo de mi mano... Vicent, ¿haz visto a Joel?

-No, la verdad que no.

-Pobre, Joel. Me molesta tener que besarme con otros tipos que no sean él, me molesta. Él siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo.

-Ginny estas haciendo tu trabajo. No es real, el sabe que lo quieres.

-Eso espero. Bueno, si lo ves dile que lo quiero.

-Tenlo por seguro.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana voy a tener un día algo agitado. Nos vemos, Vicent. Que paces bien.

-Igualmente, Ginny. Adiós.

Ginny se sacó el audífono diminuto del oído y lo dejó en un alhájelo. Luego se metió en la cama, y cayó rendida por el sueño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, espero q les haya gustado el capítulo dos, que viene a ser el comienzo de todo, si bien en el primero ellos están hablando sobre lo que tiene que hacer Ginny, en este comienza a desarrollarse todo. Espero q les haya gustado, y q por favor, me dejen muchas reviews. _

_Gracias,_

_Chau_

_Carolina._


	3. Descubriendo quien son

**Capítulo 3: Descubriendo quien sos. **

-¡WEASLEY! ¡DESPIERTA!-dijo alguien y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar todo la luz.

-¿Qué...?-dijo Ginny, se refregó los ojos, y cuando logró divisar quien era el imbécil, que estaba interrumpiendo en su cuarto, agarró la colcha y se cubrió rápidamente.-¿Malfoy, qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?

-Delroy me envió a buscarte, ¡no se si me vio cara de chofer o qué...!-replicó Draco, sentado cómodamente en un sillón individual que tenía Ginny en su dormitorio.

-¿A ti? ¿No tenía a nadie más?-dijo Ginny con fastidio.

-Si estas muy desconforme, Weasley, puedes irte caminando tranquilamente, a mi no me importa-dijo Draco, seriamente.

-¿Y cómo entraste? ¿Sabes que esto es propiedad privada? ¿Acostumbras entrar a la casa de los demás sin pedir permiso?

-Weasley, me aparecí. No es muy difícil, ¿sabes? Y no entro sin pedir permiso. Yo golpee la puerta una vez y nadie contestó...-se excusó Draco con las cejas levantadas.

Ginny le izo una cara fea, y se dispuso a levantarse, hasta que recordó que estaba con el pijama corto, el cual estaba compuesto por un short re cortito y una musculosa de tiritas. Blanco.

-¿Demoras mucho? Por que si demoras mucho vengo mañana-se burló Draco.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy, date vuelta.

-Es un sillón, ¿no ves que tiene respaldo, no me puedo dar vuelta. Además de idiota, ¿estas ciega?

-Pues entonces, te levantas, y te das vuelta-lo reprimió Ginny.-Y no soy idiota, ni estoy ciega, eres tu, que no sabes ni darte ideas para hacer algo, hay que decirte todo a todo momento.

-No tengo por que cumplir ordenes de alguien como tu, Weasley, lo siento. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Quiero ir a ver a Delroy!-exclamo la chica desesperada.

-Weasley, ¿sabes qué? Eres impertinente, pero de seguro que eso ya lo sabes. Además, si quieres ir a ver a Delroy, podrías probar con salir de la cama. Por que yo tengo que irme. ¿Es que no sabes ni darte ideas para hacer algo, siempre hay que decirte todo a todo momento?-se burló Draco.

-Idiota.-dijo Ginny y se levantó. Draco la miró por un segundo, más o menos, para ver que Ginny era una chica de cuerpo muy lindo, pero miró para otro lado. Ella era Weasley.

Ginny se dirigió a su guardarropas, y se puso a buscar lo que se iba a poner.

Empezó a buscar su mini blanca, y la remera negra. Y no las encontraba, así que comenzó a tirar toda la ropa del guardarropas sobre la cama. Draco miraba sorprendido con las cejas levantadas. Miró hacia una silla que estaba junto al armario y notó que de seguro, era la ropa que Ginny buscaba desesperadamente. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-NO encuentro lo que me iba a poner. DIABLOS

-Weasley, se que por herencia familiar eres despistada -Ginny lo miró peligrosamente.-Pero, sobre la silla hay ropa, debe ser la que buscas.

-¿Qué si...?-salió desde las profundidades de su guardarropas y miró hacia la silla, y allí estaba la ropa, tranquilamente. Draco sonrió astutamente. Y ella lo miró fulminante.-Bien.-Agarró la ropa y se metió al baño.

-¿No te enseñaron modales, Weasley? Se dice: Gracias.-Draco seguía sentado tranquilamente.

-Si, se modales, pero los modales son para tratar a la gente, y no te considero como parte de la especie-le dijo Ginny desde el baño.

-Como sea. En eso estamos de acuerdo, comadreja.-se burló Draco.

-No me llames comadreja, zorrillo idiota.

-¿Zorrillo idiota?-Draco levantó las cejas, y movió la cabeza negando-No sabes ni decir un insulto como la gente, que mal, Weasley, que mal.-se burló Draco nuevamente.

-No necesito aprender insultos para sobrevivir, Malfoy, tal vez tu los necesites, pero no es mi caso-dijo Ginny, y sonrió dentro del baño. Mientras se ponía el pequeño micrófono en el oído-Hola, Vincent.-susurró.

-Hola, Ginny. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, bien, ahora estoy preparándome por que me voy para la casa de Delroy, me vinieron a buscar. Sabes, me gustaría que buscaras toda la información que pudieras sobre Draco Malfoy, por favor-pidió Ginny.

-Claro, Ginny. Esta noche, te comunico lo más importante.

-Gracias. Bueno, chau Vicent.

-Chau.

-Deja de hablar sola y báñate, Weasley. No tengo todo el día.-replicó Draco.

-Tu no me mandas, idiota. Además ya me bañé, lo acabo de hacer, imbécil.

-Lo haré mientras sea yo, el que te tenga que llevar a la casa de Delroy, así que muévete, sino tomas un taxi.

-No creo que a Andrew le agrade que el hombre de confianza que mando a buscar a la chica que le gusta, no lo haga, quedarías mal. Además, si encima Andrew se llega a enterar de tu verdadera identidad...

-Se enteraría de la tuya, Weasley, ni intentes chantajearme, por que nunca lo lograrás.

-Bien, Malfoy. Debes estar demasiado acostumbrado a chanteajar a las personas. Tanto que siempre tienes una excusa buena para cualquier persona que intente hacerlo contigo, ¿no es así Malfoy?-le replicó Ginny.

-Tienes toda la razón, Weasley, soy demasiado bueno en lo que hago.

-Bien, ¡estoy lista!-Ginny salió del baño, con la mini blanca, la remera negra, y

unas botas altas hasta la rodilla negras. Con el cabello rojo suelto con hermosos bucles.-¡Vamos!

-Bien, quien hubiera pensado que te sabías vestir bien, Weasley.-dijo Draco levantándose del sillón. La chica Weasley estaba linda.

-¡Quien hubiera pensado alguna vez, que serías chofer de una Weasley!-ella agarró la cartera blanca.-¿Nos vamos, Malfoy o tienes mucho para esperar?

-No te hagas la graciosas conmigo, Weasley. No soy tu chofer. Ni nunca lo voy a ser, le estoy haciendo un favor a Delroy.

-No te hagas el importante conmigo, Malfoy.

-Soy importante no me hago. Vamos-dijo y salió del apartamento. Seguido de la pelirroja.

-Lindo auto.-pensó alto Ginny. Mientras miraba el auto negro que esta ante sus ojos.

-Si, obvio que si. Es mío por eso es lindo. Lindo como yo-Ginny soltó una carcajada, y Draco la miró fulminante-Seguro que piensas que no soy lindo, nadie te cree, Weasley. Y no mires mi auto por que le vas a echar mal de ojo. ¡NO LO MIRES!

-Ay, ya, Malfoy. Deja la estupidez.-dijo fastidiada mientras se subía al auto.

-Cállate y sube-le espetó él, mientras se sentaba plácidamente en el asiento del conductor.

-Tu no me mandas, ¿lo entiendes, rubio idiota?-gruñó ella y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

-Como quieras.-dijo Draco indiferente.

Ginny revoleó los ojos.

Durante el viaje no hubo una solo conversación, nada de nada. Ni un insulto, era puro silencio.

-Llegamos-dijo Draco, estacionando el auto.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, es obvio, Malfoy. La reja dice "Mansión Delroy", imbécil.

-¿Quieres dejar de molestarme, Weasley? Eres como una mosca, pero especialmente molesta.

-Nunca voy a dejar de molestarte.

-Bien, entonces yo tampoco lo haré. Ahora deja de llamarme Malfoy, por que yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Agradece a Dios, que lo hago. Yo soy Roger, Roger Connors. Recuérdalo.

-Esta bien, Roger Roger Connors-se burló Ginny.

-Muy graciosa, Weasley. ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Kathleen? ¿Kathleen cuanto?

-Scott, idiota, Scott. Recuérdalo-se burló Ginny.

-Bien, entonces, Kathleen. ¿Te ayudo a bajar?- preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta. Salió del auto y sacó a Ginny casi arrastrándola.

-Gracias, Roger. Eres muy amable-Ginny acentúo la última palabra. Y sonrió falsamente.

-Por nada.-dijo este, y miró a Ginny fastidiado.-Vamos a dentro. A llevarte con Andrew. Así dejas de revolotear alrededor mío, y te le pegas a Andrew.-se burló.

-Me encantaría.-replicó ella-Ya no soporto estar un minuto más contigo.

-Me alegro, Kathleen-dijo Draco, viendo que venía caminando un guardia, y lo saludaba-A mi también me agradas.-dijo secamente.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la entrada.

-Debe estar en el campo de tenis.-comentó Draco, mientras entraban a la casa.

-¿Tiene campo de tenis? ¡Que demás! Con lo que me gusta el tenis.-Ginny saltó de alegría.-Esto no va a ser tan aburrido después de todo.

Draco la miró con ojos grandotes.

-Demuestra elegancia, Weasley, si no quieres que Delroy te descubra.-susurró Draco.

-No necesito tus consejos, Malfoy. ¿Dónde esta el campo de tenis?

-Tenemos que cruzar la sala de baile, el living, y allí esta el campo de tenis.

Cuando llegaron al campo. Vieron a Andrew, quien estaba con unos shorts cortos blancos y una remera del mismo color, jugando en la cancha de tenis, con otro hombre más.

Se veía bien, en opinión de Ginny.

-_Que buen culo-pensó Ginny observando a Andrew-Que buenos brazos, que lindo q esta ese hombre, suerte que esta lindo. _Que buenas piernas.

Draco la miró. Ginny se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en vos alta, y miró disimuladamente para otro lado.

-Weasley, ¿quieres el babero?-susurró Draco malévolamente a Ginny.

-No gracias, Roger-dijo ella. Draco sonrió.

-¡Andrew!-dijo Draco, llamando la atención del otro rubio.

-¡Roger! ¡Kathleen!-dijo el muchacho y se acercó a los chicos. Tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la besó.-¿Pasaste bien la noche?

-Genial, gracias Andrew-contestó Ginny sonriendo.

Draco miró para otro lado.

-Gracias, Roger, disculpa las molestias, ya sabes que no podía hacerlo yo mismo por pequeños asuntos de la empresa.

-No te preocupes, Andrew, fue un gusto entablar una conversación con la señorita Scott.

Ginny sonrió, sorprendida ante la hipocresía de Draco. No se podía decir que no era bueno.

-Llámame Kathleen por favor, Roger. No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.

-Claro, Kathleen, será un placer. Bueno, chicos, los dejo, debo ir a casa, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-No pensé que te fueras a ir tan rápido, Roger-le dijo Andrew-Pero entiendo, asuntos de empresas. Siempre tan complicado.

-Así es. Tengo varias cosas que hacer. Bueno, nos vemos, Andrew, Kathleen-dijo saludando a ambos, y a Ginny con un beso en la mejilla.

Se fue dejando a Ginny y a Andrew, en el capo de tenis, pero no sin antes mirar un segundo fugaz a Ginny.

_-¿Qué será lo que ocultas, pelirroja? Pero no debo preocuparme, ya lo sabré._

Subió al auto y se dirigió a su apartamento. Llegó, abrió la puerta, entró y se tiró en su sillón. Hoy se había levantado muy temprano. Se enderezó y abrió su laptop. En la pantalla había un muchacho, tirado sobre su mesa, con una pequeña línea de salida saliendo de la boca, roncando.

-¿Blaize?-llamó.

-¿mmm?

-Blaize, soy yo...

-¿mmm? Si eres hermosa...

-MALDICIÓN BLAIZE, DEPIERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!

-¿QUÉ?-gritó el muchacho levantándose rápidamente de la mesa. Totalmente alarmado.-oh, Draco, eres tu... ¿qué quieres, Draco? Es muy temprano.

-Blaize , no me hables así. -el muchacho miró a Draco con los ojos azules somnolientos.-Despiértate bien, imbécil. Necesito que hagas algo para mi.

-mmm...dime...-dijo el muchacho refregándose los ojos.

-Bien. Quiero que investigues todo absolutamente todo sobre Ginevra Weasley. Y quiero que sea ahora, quiero los resultados en mi computador dentro de media hora-

- ¿Ginevra Weasley? ¿La Weasley? Tendrás los resultados dentro de quince minutos en tu computador. Espero que no te vuelvan a subir los humos a la cabeza, recuerda que tu no eres solo el dueño, eres el dueño junto conmigo y Pansy.

-Si, si, adiós-dijo Draco impaciente. Cerrando la computadora de golpe-Maldita, Weasley, más le vale que no este intentando arruinarme mis planes, por que la voy a arruinar primero a ella y para quien diablos trabaje.

Se levantó, se dirigió al dormitorio, y se metió al baño.

Mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo, Draco estaba pensando, en sus antiguos enemigos...

-_¿quién será la pobretona ahora? Debe seguir como pobretona que es. Aunque sus hermanos están mejor por lo que sé. El tal Ron, ese, es dueño de una empresa de ¿qué era?...ah si, de artefactos eléctricos... nada mal. Y los idiotas de los gemelos, siguen con la empresa esa de bromas, SORTILEGIOS Weasley, ¡que nombre más idiota! Justo como ellos. Aunque no debo negar que dos por tres mando a comprar a Peter (el nuevo empleado) algunas cosas, para divertirme un rato en mis misiones. Pero.. eso no cuenta... La sangre sucia, jeje, no, no. Imposible, ¡tiene una clínica de salud gratis! Se debe estar muriendo de hambre, bueno, aunque por lo que sé, tiene su linda mansión en Bulgaria, me pregunto... ¿por que será? Aunque esta casada con el pelirrojo idiota de Ronald Weasley. Esto de ser agente secreto te da el lujo de conocer todo lo que quieras sobre cualquier persona...jeje. Y Potter, el otro miembro del Trío de oro. Jeje, Potter cayó bajo, jefe del cuartel de aurores...todo le mundo sabe que siempre a querido ser el héroe del mundo. Ahora, le falta la capa..._

_Los tres están bien,... la pequeña Weasley debe ser alguien importante, y si lo es, todo eso lo voy a averiguar dentro de media hora... Nadie pasa por desapercibido si yo estoy a cargo de una misión secreta._

Salió de la ducha, se puso una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño secándose con otra el cabello. Se dirigió hacia el ropero. Y sacó algo casual. Uno yean oscuro, una remera negra, uno boxer negro y medias del mismo color.

Y entró nuevamente al baño y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando salió, se miró en el espejo de pie. Y peino su cabello. Que lucía algo despeinado. No lo peinó mucho, por que no le gustaba lucir muy bien peinado, le gustaba más bien que estuviera un poco más despeinado y alborotado, por sabía que eso hacia que las chicas murieran aún más por él.

Se dirigió a su computador, para encontrarse con un Blaize, hablando furioso.

-¡MALFOY, POR FIN TE DIGNAS!-gritó el muchacho desde la pantalla del computador. Draco rodó los ojos. Los chicos de ahora venían más mal educados que antes. Aunque sostenía claramente que Blaize era de su edad.

-Blaize, deja las estupideces, por favor. Y dime que encontraste sobre Weasley.

-Me dijiste que te enviara todo lo que encontrara a tu computadora.-dijo Blaize indignado.

-Si, si, bueno, ¿lo enviaste?

-Si,-dijo y se abrió una ventana en la computadora de Draco, con una foto de Ginny y junto a la foto, había una gran texto. Draco no tenia ganas de leer.

-Dime lo más importante. ¿Quién mierda es?-preguntó Draco sentándose en el sillón.

-Draco, me extraña-dijo Blaize abriendo los ojos enormes- la Weasley, es la dueña de Secret Investigations.

-¿QUÉ? NO PUEDE SER QUE ESA IDIOTA SEA LA DUEÑA DE LA CORPORACIÓN ENEMIGA DE LA NUESTRA.

-Exacto. Ginevra Weasley es la dueña de la firma enemiga de Secret Corporations.

-Diablos. Eso quiere decir, que si Weasley esta haciéndose pasar por Kathleen Scott es por que esta investigando a Andrew Delroy. ¡Maldita, pobretona!

-Corrección: de pobretona no parece tener ni un pelo.

-¿Enserio? Siempre supe que eras un chico rápido con la mente, Blaize. Siempre lo supe...-replicó Malfoy.

-Gracias...¿qué?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: Chau. Y cerró la compu.

-¡VOY A DESTRUIR A Weasley, Nadie se mete en mis investigaciones.- dijo Draco golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su puño.- Y menos Secret Investigations.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la casa de Andrew Delroy.

-Andrew, ¿dónde queda el baño?-le preguntó Ginny al chico, ellos estaban jugando en la cancha de tenis. A Ginny le gustaba mucho ese deporte, y solía jugar con Joel todas las tardes.

-Es al final del pasillo de los dormitorios. Te acompaño.-se ofreció Delroy.

-No, no te preocupes. Sigue jugando. Creo poder llegar sin perderme, mi casa tiene una arquitectura muy parecida a la tuya.-Ginny sonrió. Tenía que investigar otras partes de la casa. Además, Vicent le había susurrado al oído que necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Como quieras, Kat.-dijo Andrew amablemente.

-Gracias. Enseguida vuelvo.-dijo Ginny y se fue. En unos minutos llegó al baño. Sabía a la perfección donde quedaba cada parte de la casa. Vicent le había dado un mapa el cual Ginny había estudiado cautelosamente. Llegó hasta el dormitorio de Andrew y entró:

-Estoy en su habitación.

-bien-dijo Vicent.-Busca haber si no tiene nada escondido por ahí. Cualquier cosa, apúrate tiene solo 5 minutos para volver a donde estabas con Delroy.

-Ok.-vio que sobre el escritorio había una computadora-Tiene un computador, voy a ver si encuentro algo. Vi que una carpeta de la computadora se llamaba "El Plan principal"-Creo que encontré algo... voy a intentar abrir una carpeta...

-Bien.

-Diablos, tiene contraseña. ¿Cuál puede ser?-preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé. No lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber una contraseña.

-Lo sé pero voy a intentar entrar por medio del programa de buscar contraseña. Envíamelo a la computadora.

-Claro, espera un minuto. Listo.

-Listo. Bien. Esta buscando...

-Bueno, ruega a Dios que se apure, por la cámara 5, la de la salida de la cancha, detectó a Delroy saliendo.

-Diablos-ella miraba la computadora, los números cambiaban muy rápido, era una contraseña de 6 dígitos, y por lo que parecía era de números...-Tengo uno... vamos, vamos...

-Apúrate, tienes menos de 3 minutos-dijo casi perdiendo el control-

-Ya va, tiene 3, quedan solo 3 más...-la cifras cambiaban rápidamente, de repente, quedó la cifra 4, quedaban solo 2...-Vamos, vamos...

-Ginny, por dios, sal de ahí! Tienes 2 minutos...-dijo Vicent-Ginny esta en el pasillo. Sal de ahí! Es una orden!

-Tu no me ordenas, Vicent. Eres mi socio... solo una...

-Un minuto...Ginny...sal...sal de ahí ginny-gritó Vicent desesperado.

-Listo. Te lo envio...

-Rápido, no hay tiempo-

-Ya te lo envié...-dijo Ginny cerrando la carpeta, y vio como la puerta del dormitorio se abría...

-¡Ginny!-dio desesperado Vicent.

-¿Kathleen?-dijo Andrew, y echó un vistazo a su dormitorio, en el cual no se encontraba nadie.

-Jaja-se reía Ginny, dentro del baño.

-La próxima vez que hagas eso, avísame así me tomo una pastilla para bajarme la presión.-replicó Vicent.

-Si, si, ¿y?

-Son...planes...esto esta muy bien, Ginny, son planes de lo que parece un ataque... pero aún no se a donde. A propósito, investigué a Draco Malfoy, Ginny eso no esta nada bien. Malfoy es el uno de los dueños prioritarios de Secret Corporations.

-¿QUÉ?-replicó Ginny.-Eso quiere decir, que Malfoy esta investigando a Delroy al igual que nosotros. No nos puede estar pasando...!MALDITO, MALFOY!

-Lo sé. Draco Malfoy es uno de los dueños de la firma enemiga de nuestra compañía.

-Bueno, ya me encargaré de él.-dijo Ginny muy seria.

-Espero que lo hagas. Bueno, te dejo, tengo que seguir investigando estos planos, cuando sepa los planos de que edificio son, te digo. Aunque al parecer, son planes de atacar a dos edificios. El problema es que no se bien cuales son. Voy a investigar. Chau.

-Adiós, Vicent.

-Kathleen, ¿estas ahí?-pregunto la vos de Andrew desde afuera.

-Si, Andrew, ya salgo, estaba retocando mi maquillaje-dijo, y salió.

-Oh, lo siento, es que me preocupé.-dijo el tomándola de la cintura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, acá mis nuevo, espero q les guste, espero q ahora la cosa se ponga tan interesante como creo que se va a poner. Si bien no esta muy interesante. Espero q el próximo si, y va a estar interesante. _

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

_**-Nadie se interpone en mis planes, Weasley, y tu no vas a ser la primera.-gruñó Draco, mirando fulminante a Ginny que estaba parada en el medio de la sala del apartamento de Malfoy.**_

_**-Escucha esto, Malfoy, tu eres el que se esta interponiendo en mis planes, yo y mi agencia no vamos a permitir que tu y tus idiotas, arruinen nuestros planes...-replicó la pelirroja furiosa.-Mi agencia no va a abandonar esta investigación, Delroy va a ser nuestro, Malfoy.**_

_**-Entonces, veamos quien se lo gana primero. Por que mi agencia tampoco se retira del juego. ¿Entras al juego, Weasley? **_

_**Ginny y Draco se miraron fulminantes. **_

_**-Siempre fui parte de él.-replicó Ginny y salió por la puerta de entrada.**_

_**-Muy bien, Weasley, atente a las consecuencias que puede llegar a traer esto.-Draco sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó plácido en el sillón frente a su computadora.-Blaize, la agencia de Weasley nos declaró la guerra...esto va a estar muy bueno.**_

_**-Claro que si, ¡como nos vamos a divertir!-exclamó Blaize, quien estaba junto a Pansy, que sonreía. **_

**_-Hagamos que Secret Investigations, conozca el poder de Secret Corporations. Que el mundo se de cuenta de cual es la mejor en realidad.-dijo Pansy. Con una ceja levantada. Sonriendo de lado._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS: GRACIAS POR DEJARLAS.**

**Eugenia Malfoy:** gracias. Gracias por tomarte tiempo, leerlo y además dejarme una review, no importa q no sea larga, la cosa es q me dejaste una review, jeje, espero q este capítulo, te guste.. GRACIAS

**Usy: **gracias, tanto te rompí las bolas q me dejaste la review, jeje, soy divina lo que pasa... Gracias por la review, OBVIO, y me súper alegra q te guste GRACIAS

**Yo-182:** gracias, muchas gracias, me alegra q te guste, espero q este capítulo, te guste también. Y que sigas leyendo mi fic. GRACIAS

**Dark-sly: **jeje, me alegra q te guste. Espero q este capítulo también te guste. Gracias por tomarte tiempo y leerlo. GRACIAS-

**Kmymalfoy:** bueno, primero q nada GRACIAS. Eh, Draco es agente, por supuesto..., y esta investigando a Delroy, al igual que Ginny. Pero eso lo sabes en este capítulo. Al igual de que la agencia de Draco es la enemiga de la de Ginny, jeje. GRACIAS

**CLAu-22: ¿**intrigante? Intrigante va a ser un poquito más adelante, ahora que Ginny y Malfoy comiencen a hacer combatir sus agencias como nunca, a pesar de que eran enemigas. GRACIAS.

**Sakura-granger:** Hola, Naty! Jeje, si soy tan impertinente que -aunque no te llame mucho la atención la pareja Draco y Ginny- te lo hice leer, gracias por leerlo, y me alegra q te haya parecido interesante. GRACIAS

**Japa:** Hola, gracias por la review. Espero q el capítulo te guste. Casi, casi q no te pongo en las contestaciones de reviews de este capítulo, ya había dejado el capítulo en documents hasta q abrí mi correo nuevamente y había una review nueva...jeje, la tuya. GRACIAS-


	4. La guerra declarada

Capítulo 4: La Guerra declarada. 

Ya era de noche...

-_Diablos, debo salir de aquí-_se dijo Ginny-_No pienso acostarme con este idiota. No debí dejarme persuadir por esos incompetentes..._

Ginny en esos momentos estaba debajo del pesado pero musculoso cuerpo de Delroy. Se sentí mal no quería hacer el amor con él, la simple idea le daba asco. Además ya no sería más "hacer el amor" por que ella no lo quería en lo más minino, sería simplemente tener "sexo", simple y fácil.

Pero entonces se le prendió la lamparita, una excusa perfecta...

-Andrew...-susurró ella, mientras el la besaba apasionadamente en el cuello.

-¿mmm?

-Mi amor, me siento mal...

-¿Qué? No puedes hacerme esto..-dijo el algo enojado.

-¿Hacerte qué, Andrew?-dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Dejarme con las ganas...-dijo el y salió de encima de ella. Ginny sintió un gran alivio.

-Lo siento-dijo ella sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Bien-dijo secamente, por fin mostraba un poquito sus garras.

-Mira-dijo Ginny parándose y poniéndose el vestido. Estaba en ropa interior-No debería sentirlo, por que me estoy sintiendo mal, me duele la cabeza, no suele sucederme eso, ¿sabes? Normalmente nadie nunca se a quejado...

-Yo no me estoy quejando, no puedo hacerlo ya que no lo pudimos hacer...-dijo el parándose también, estaba de boxer gris. Y se acercó a ella. Ella no pudo desviar su mirada hacia el gran y llamativo cuerpo del chico, pero acordándose de quien era ese lindo chico, lo miró a la cara-Podrías tratar de olvidar... el dolor de cabeza...y concentrarte en lo nuestro...a lo mejor se te pasa...

El la agarró fuertemente, y la dio contra la pared.

-Ah-se quejó Ginny, ante el golpe duro contra la pared.

-Vamos...-dijo besándola incontrolablemente-Se que puedes...

-An...

Pero él la seguía besando, y comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Ginny con sus manos. Rápidamente Ginny se encontraba sobre la cama, y Andrew la observó unos segundos y se tiró suavemente sobre ella...

No podía arruinar el plan, simplemente por que no quería acostarse con el mortífago. Así que trato de pensar que era Joel, y se relajó, izo que todo pareciera normal...

Al día siguiente, Ginny se despertó por la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales blancos. Miró el reloj y para su sorpresa vio que eran las 13:15, nunca había dormido tanto, aunque siempre era un placer...

Vio que Andrew no estaba a su lado, de seguro ya se había levantado hace muchas horas... pero eso no le importó...Bostezando y estirando cada músculo de su cuerpo se levantó. Entró al baño y se dio un lindo baño. Hoy se disponía a ir a arreglar cuentas con Malfoy.

Me puso la ropa y salí de la habitación... bajé las escaleras... y allí estaba Andrew...

-Hola, Kat-dice el sonriendo, junto a el había otro hombre.-Este es Matthew Benson, un amigo.

-Hola, soy Kathleen Scott. Mucho gusto, señor Benson-le digo al hombre tendiéndole la mano, el hace lo mismo:

-Hola, es un gusto, señorita Scott.

-Andrew, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para ir a casa, y luego al trabajo-le digo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, pero el que parece que fuera un salvaje, profundiza el beso...

-Bien, Kat, luego te llamo, y vemos para vernos..-dice el, separándose de Ginny.

-Claro que si-le digo con picardía-Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor Benson-le digo al hombre tendiéndole otra vez mi manos.-

-Kat, te acompaño hasta la salida-le dice Andrew a Ginny y la toma de la cintura y la lleva hacia donde se encontraba el chofer, que la esperaba en una limusina. "No era Malfoy" "que mal, justo que yo quería hablar con el"-piensa Ginny.

-Bueno, nos vemos, Andrew-se besan... y ella sube al auto.

-Adiós-le digo desde las profundidades del coche, y le tiro un beso con la manos-

El saludo. Y me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando llegue a casa, entró casi corriendo a la ducha. Tenía que bañarse otra vez, no importaba si lo acababa de hacer, lo había echo en la casa de un mortífago. Salió de la ducha mucho más tranquila y sacó la ropa que iba a usar hoy. Se comenzó a vestir, y cuando se terminó se arregló el cabello, en una linda media cola. Agarró su cartera y se dirigió a la salida.

Llegó a el apartamento de Draco, y tocó el botón, una voz masculina dijo:

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo, Malfoy, déjame entrar-masculló la pelirroja prepotente.

-No me hables como si fuera tu sirviente, Weasley-le espetó él. Pero la puerta sonó, y Ginny pudo pasar. Utilizó el ascensor, no pensaba subir al piso más alto del edificio por las escaleras...

Tocó la puerta y un rubio la atendió.

-Hola, Weasley, quien hubiera creído que te animarías a venir a mis aposentos.-gruñó Draco, intentando parecer alegre.

-Si, si, Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo con indeferencia la chica.

-Que coincidencia, por que da el caso, de que yo también necesito hablar contigo, Weasley.-comenta fríamente y deja pasar a Ginny.-Pero toma asiento, Weasley, no quiero que te canses-se burla el rubio.

-No te burles, Malfoy, no vine aquí para perder mi tiempo mientras te burlas-le espetó.

-Entonces, supongo que eso de "perder tu tiempo" significa que estas muy atareada con tus cosas en a empresa.-dice, costándose a lo largo indiferente en el sillón. –Claro, en la empresa esa tuya de agentes secretos-

Ginny ni se inmuta, sabía que el tenía que saberlo, ambas empresas estaban caracterizadas como las mejore.

-Así es Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo con el mayor enemigo de mi empresa, uno de los dueños de Secret Corporations... ¡quien lo hubiera pensado, Malfoy!

Malfoy sin embargo si se sorprendió, pero sabía que la llegada de Weasley a su casa, tenía que estar relacionada con las cosas privadas.

-Así es, Weasley. Así es. Y dime ¿mucho trabajo por allá?

-No sabes cuanto. ¿Tienes muchos que investigar, Malfoy?

-Millones. Nunca subestimes a mi empresa. Recuerda que esta en el puesto número uno en el ranking de las empresas mejores pagadas de todo Londres.-sonrió el rubio.

-Si, claro, mi querido Malfoy, recuerda algo... esta en el puesto uno junto con "mi" empresa.-le recordó.-Pero no vine a hablar de esto. Vine a decirte que dejaras mi proyecto de investigaciones en paz.

-Claro, yo podría decir lo mismo, Weasley. Ya que tu llegaste después.

-Esto no es cosa, de quien llega primero y quien después, Malfoy, y lo sabes. Si algo sale mal, tu empresa así como la mía se verían perjudicadas.

-No me interesa tu empresa, no te preocupes por la mía tengo todo bajo control. Oh, al menos lo tenía hasta que llegaste y arruinaste mis planes.

-¿Yo arruiné tus planes, Malfoy? Tu arruinaste los nuestros. Pero descuida, nada de los que eran nuestros planes han cambiado, nada. Mi proyecto sigue igual, y en pie. No me importa que tu también quieras mi objetivo. No me importa.

-Pues bien, por que a mi tampoco me importa.

-No intentes arruinarme los planes, Malfoy, por que si yo llego a captar cualquier cambio de actitud, te divulgo-lo amenazó ella, parándose de golpe, ante la tranquilidad frustrante del chico.

El se para también.

-Yo no me voy a meter en lo tuyo... o al menos lo voy a intentar...

-No te metas en mis cosas, Malfoy, por que me vas a conocer. Y date por muerto. Por que voy a tirar todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo has recolectado, cualquier pista, cualquier cosa. VOY A ARRUINAR TUS PLANES

-Nadie se interpone en mis planes, Weasley, y tu no vas a ser la primera.-gruñó Draco, mirando fulminante a Ginny que estaba parada en el medio de la sala del apartamento de él.

-Escucha esto, Malfoy, tu eres el que se esta interponiendo en mis planes, yo y mi agencia no vamos a permitir que tu y tus idiotas, arruinen nuestros objetivos...-replicó la pelirroja furiosa.-Mi agencia no va a abandonar esta investigación, Delroy va a ser nuestro, Malfoy.

-Entonces, veamos quien se lo gana primero. Por que mi agencia tampoco se retira. ¿Entras al juego, Weasley?

Ginny y Draco se miraron fulminantes.

-Siempre fui parte de él.-replicó Ginny y salió por la puerta de entrada.

-Muy bien, Weasley, atente a las consecuencias que puede llegar a traer esto.-Draco sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó plácido en el sillón frente a su computadora.-Blaize, la agencia de Weasley nos declaró la guerra...esto va a estar muy bueno.

-Claro que si, ¡como nos vamos a divertir! -exclamó Blaize, quien estaba junto a Pansy, que sonreía.-Hace mucho que no teníamos que luchar contra una agencia enemiga...

-Hagamos que Secret Investigations, conozca a Secret Corporations. Que el mundo se de cuenta de cual es la mejor en realidad.-dijo Pansy. Con una ceja levantada. Sonriendo de lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, acá estoy con mi nuevo capítulo. Super corto...jeje. Pero es por q el próximo va a ser más largo, y va a tener más cosas. Muchas cosas... je. Espero q me dejen muchas reviews con sus opiniones sobre este fic, y este capítulo... espero recibir más review, para poder motivarme y que el capítulo sea más interesante y largo..._

_**CONTESTO REVIEWS**_

**Usy-**gracias me alegra q te guste. Muchísimas gracias por la review. GRACIAS

**Kmymalfoy:** buenas razones para querer mi fic, jeje. Gracias por leerlo y por dejarme un review. GRACIAS

**Alyssa Largerfield M.: **me mataste con el nick! Pero logré escribirlo..jeje. Gracias, me alegra que lo adores. Muchas gracias. Si actualizo un poco rápido, jeje. Espero q este capítulo te guste, aunque como ves no tiene nada como quien dice, y es muy corto, extremadamente corto, nunca había hecho un capítulo tan corto, a no ser el primero de este mismo fic. GRACIAS

**Lovely dame:** y yo q se? Me alegra q te guste y q te haya flasheado como vos decís. Jeje, gracias por leerlo y por dejarme un review. Leí tu songfic, y te dejé un linda review. Esta lindo. Y espero q te siga gustando mi fic, GRACIAS

**Leodyn:** je, gracias. Me alegra mucho q te guste. GRACIAS

**Sakura-granger: **NATY! Hola, je, gracias, tu también eres super divertida. Tu fic me re gusta. Me re divierto. Gracias por lo de la imaginación..je. GRACIAS.

_Me quedé triste por que fueron poquitas review, al lado de la vez anterior...pero bue.. espero recibir más..._

_Chau_

_Los quiero_

_Carolina._


	5. ¿Nuestras compañias?

**Capítulo 5: Nuestras compañias?**

-¿Cómo hago para destruirte, Weasley?-se preguntaba Draco recostado en su cama-¿Cómo? No debería ser muy difícil, pero tienes una empresa buena, tu eres buena por lo que me dijo Blaize...¿cómo hago? .. ya se me ira a ocurrir algo... después d todo soy Draco Malfoy-dice pensativamente.-Pero mientras tanto vamos a destruirte tu fiesta con Delroy...recuerda q a mi me invitaron también...jeje

Se levanta y se va a bañar, para luego vestirse e irse a la mansión Delroy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, Malfoy, te voy a destruir como nunca antes lo imaginaste... como nunca antes lo pensaste-murmuraba Ginny mientras se maquillaba-No debiste retarme a duelo... pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ya te arrepentirás luego, cuando veas que no puedes con la Weasley, que nunca pudiste con los Weasley, aunque siempre nos insultaras.. que eso siempre fue un escudo para protegerte de la poca garra que tenés...

Se vistió lo mejor que pudo, y salió de su apartamento, luciendo muy elegante...

Hoy tenia que lucir mas hermosa que de costumbre, por que hoy Delroy la presentaría como novia oficial...el chico realmente había mordido el anzuelo...

Estaba usando un lindo vestido negro, con una gran escote en el pecho, de tiritas, y largo hasta milímetros del suelo, un vestido muy elegante que dejaba notar su perfecta figura... entre la multitud de gente pensaba dirigirse al dormitorio del chico con el fin de encontrar algo que revelara el secreto del mapa, con dos supuestos edificios por lo que había deducido Vicent.

La limusina supuestamente de ella la esperaba en la entrada del edificio. El chofer la saluda con una pequeña y muy caballerosa referencia, y la ayudo a subir al vehículo...cuando estaba dentro pudo notar la presencia de alguien más...

-Hola, Ginny-dijo el muchacho de ojos celestes con una sonrisa muy linda.

-Joel!-exclamo Ginny y lo abrazó fuertemente-Joel hace tanto que no nos vemos, te eh extrañado tanto, tanto...

-Yo también, cariño, yo también-dice separándose y besándola tiernamente...

Luego del largo beso. Que en opinión de Ginny, lo necesitaba mucho.

Ella lo quedo mirando a los ojos...

-¿cómo haz estado? No me haz llamado, nada-

-Lo sé, pero no nos podemos dar ese lujo, Ginny, recuerda que estas investigando-

-Si, pero a veces siento que te necesito a mas no poder, y no estas a mi lado, Joel, odio tener que hacer esto, tener que hacer lo que hago, hacer cosas que no quiero realmente con demás personas... pudiendo estar contigo...con la persona q quiero...

-Ginny, yo también, yo te necesito para vivir, pero esto es trabajo y no podemos destruir todo lo que hemos avanzado, podrían pasar cosas, malas muy malas, y no me gustaría que te pasara algo... –el la mira muy tierno, sus ojos demostraban que decía la verdad, era un chico que si mentía se traslucía en su mirada, el era perfecto para Ginny, la mejor persona que había conocido... la única persona con la que siempre había querido estar... lo quería tanto...lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba... y no podía ser así por trabajo.. por un momento pensó al diablo trabajo, el amor esta primero pero luego pensó en la empresa, que no podía destruir todo por amor... y menos sabiendo los problemas que eso traería...

-Yo también, yo te necesito, pero tienes razón, trabajo es trabajo..-para su desgracia notó que la limusina se detenía, de manera que habían llegado a destino-Ay, yo quería estar mas tiempo contigo, Joel...

-Ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos, Ginny-dijo sonriendo-Te amo-sonrió y la besó fugazmente.-Siempre recuérdalo...Ahora baja no queremos que sospechen...

-Si-lo miró firmemente-Te amo-la puerta se abrió y el chofer apareció para ayudarla a bajar...

-Vamos, señorita Scott,... tienes una misión que cumplir-murmuró, era Vicente...y ella no se había dado cuenta, sonrió.

-Así es.-Vicent la ayudó a bajar y miro por ultima vez a Joel, con aquellos ojos celestes, con ese hermoso rostro cautivador, con ese perfecto cuerpo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico rubio estaba sentado tranquilamente en los grandes jardines de la entrada de la casa. Pensando, tranquilo, despejando su mente para atacar... Debía estar relajado, tranquilo.. y lo estaba hasta que vio que la limusina que acababa de llegar era de Ginny... sonrió.

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley-dijo sonriendo-Hoy vas a ver lo que es meterse conmigo.-se paró y se dirigió con absoluta tranquilidad hacia la chica que estaba de pie junto a la limusina.

-Kathleen-dice burlescamente- No pensé que fueras tan puntual, a tal punto que no haya llegado otro invitado que no sea yo.

Ella lo miró fríamente, él le sostuvo la mirada... nunca se iba a dejar intimidad por un complejo de mujer como era ella, aunque no podía ignorar que hoy estaba muy bien, y que ese vestido le hacia una figura espléndida, pero como era el enemigo además de Delroy, simplemente tenia que disimular, y no era algo que le costara mucho.

-Roger-dice sosteniendo algo que se le parecía a una sonrisa-Nunca pensé que fueras puntual. Considerando quien sos en realidad-murmuró para que solo Draco pudiera sentir.-Nos vemos, Vicent.-le dice al chico que estaba apoyado contra el vehículo, miró un instante hacia las profundidades de la limusina con la esperanza de poder ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, pero para su sorpresa no los encontró... simplemente se fue con Draco, los dos tomados del brazo muy elegantemente.

-Luces muy bien, Kathleen, ese vestido es muy hermoso-la halagó Draco. Ginny no se pudo contener y abrió los ojos bastante.-¿Puedes ser un poco mas disimulada? A mi tampoco me agrada mucho hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer-le susurra.

-Gracias, Roger, tu luces deslumbrante, ese traje te queda muy bien-ella sonríe y él pone los ojos en blanco.-Disimula, Malfoy-se burla en un susurro.

-Muchas gracias, Kathleen-contesta intentando ser amable, cosa que no le salía mucho últimamente, bueno, nunca había sido bueno en el asunto de ser agradable con las personas y no le molestaba.

En la puerta principal, estaba Delroy, mirando sonriente a los chicos. Los dos sonrieron..

-Kathleen-dice el chico, sonriendo encantadoramente a la chica, y tomándola del brazo, ya que Draco la había soltado automáticamente, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de disimular- Hoy estas especialmente hermosa, aunque me atrevo a decir que todos los días estas preciosa para mi.-ella sonríe y le da una pequeño y fugaz beso-

-Gracias, Andrew, hoy estas increíble-aduló Ginny mirando al chico en su totalidad. Estaba usando un bello traje gris, y estaba lindo. Mientras que Draco, como no dejo pasar Ginny, vestía mejor, lucia un hermoso traje negro, que le quedaba muy bien, demasiado bien, aunque no le gustara decirlo. A ese chico si que le habían proporcionado privilegios...

-Gracias-sonrió Delroy-¿Vamos adentro a esperar a los invitados?-dijo y le tendió el brazo, del cual Ginny se sujetó elegantemente, y ambos caminaron hacia dentro de la mansión.

Draco se quedó observando el panorama. La chica Weasley, con el ricachón Delroy..sorprendente.

-Esa chica si que tiene levante-pensó, mirándola mientras ella se dirigí a la entrada con paso decidido junto a Delroy.-Esta linda, pero nada que no haya visto antes-se auto convenció-Además, es Weasley.. debería bastarme con eso.. aunque debería olvidar las estúpidas leyes de familia...no, no debería.. es sangre pura... es Weasley, es una pobretona... con una gran fortuna...!BASTA CONCIENCIA INEPTA!-gritó para sus adentros-Esto se llama trabajo, no coquetear con la Weasley. Hoy entraré al dormitorio de Andrew, ahí veré sus pertenencias y veré que es ese maldito plano de edificios que tanto me cuesta averiguar. Deben estar planeando atacar a algún edificio, bueno, a dos...edificios-se le vino algo a la mente- Dos edificios, dos compañías, dos enemigas, dos empresas secretas, la empresa de Weasley y la mía-se dijo asombrado-Quieren atacar a nuestras corporaciones para sacarnos del camino, quieren empezar por destruir a los mejores...-sacó su varita-Muffliato-susurró, tenia que impedir que alguien oyera lo que decía, la guardó y sacó su celular, llamó a Blaize, su mano derecha en todo, su compañero-

-¿Draco? ¿qué haces llamándome?-preguntó la voz del chico desde el celular.

-Blaize, cállate y escúchame-dijo seriamente-Tengo una sospecha, y sabes que casi siempre son acertadas, ¿recuerdas el plano? ¿esos dos edificios?

-Así es, ¿qué sucede?

-Sospecho que son nuestras compañías. La nuestras y la de Weasley.

-¿Qué? ¿intentas decirme que los mortífagos planean atacar nuestras compañías?-dice alarmado

-Si, Blaize, quieren sacarnos del camino, somos las mejore compañías de agentes secretos. Hemos encerrado a millones de mortífagos, millones, tanto la nuestra como la de Weasley, estamos clasificadas como las mejores, estoy casi seguro que pretenden atacarnos...

-Si eso es cierto, deberías apurar la investigación, debes entrar a ese maldito dormitorio y mandarme todo lo que encuentres..

-Lo sé, Blaize, lo sé. Ya sabes esto. Ya están llegando los invitados... Weasley ya llegó, creo que no sospechan nada... pero tengo mis sospechas de que hoy piensa hacer algo..

-Bien, como sea, debes avisarle a Weasley, por que si los mortífagos pretenden atacar lo mejor sería aliarnos..

-Nunca, no puedo aliarme con Weasley, es en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

-Deja el dramatismo y hazme caso.-le espetó-Esto es serio, no importan tus desconformidades con Weasley, debes enfrentar esto.

-Bien, seguiremos el plan de antes, entraré al dormitorio y te mandaré todo lo que encuentre importante, y si veo que la Weasley no se dio cuenta de nada por que es una idiota, le digo para ser bueno, nos vemos, Blaize, debo cortar, se acerca alguien-dice sintiendo pasos.-

-Nos vemos-dijo Blaize, y ambos cortaron a la misma vez. Draco sacó su varita y murmuró el contrahechizo, para su sorpresa alguien había ocupado su hermoso lugar en el banco de jardín.

-Kathleen-guardó su varita, y se sentó junto a la chica.-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres? Yo estaba aburrida adentro y decidí salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines hasta que vi que estabas muy contento hablando por celular, aunque no se sentía nada... ¿desde cuando utilizas hechizos silenciadores? Lucias nervioso, ¿sucede algo?-murmuró.

-Nada por ahora. Ya sabrás lo que es, si mis sospechas son ciertas. Nada más que seas lela y no te des cuenta de las cosas...

-Si, bien, no molestes, Malfoy. Sabes que no me importan tus cosas y si no lo sabes deberías saberlo.-dice sarcástica.

Los invitados ya se encontraban en la sala principal media hora después. Andrew ya la había presentado como novia oficial, y ahora la fiesta estaba en desarrollo. Se dirigió al dormitorio de Delroy con su propósito: encontrar algo más sobre los planos esos.

Abrió la puerta y entró, la cerró con un encantamiento y se dirigió a la computadora. Entró a los archivos y allí estaba la capeta "El Plan principal", la intentó abrir pero recordó que estaba protegida por una contraseña...en ese momento un leve PUFF, la sacó de sus esfuerzos con la computadora, se dio vuelta..

-Weasley-dijo Draco burlescamente haciendo como que se sorprendía-Sospeché q estarías aquí, déjame eso-dijo acercándose a la computadora y poniendo la clave para entrar a la carpeta-Mi empresa quiere esto tanto como la tuya.-dice mientras se abría la carpeta

Cuando la carpeta se abrió, dejó ver otras subcarpetas, y un documento llamado "Los edificios de ataque"

-Abre ese-dijo Ginny apuntando a Los edificios d ataque.

-Lo sé, Weasley-dijo haciendo un clic sobre el documento. Cuando se abrió dio lugar a dos edificios importantes, ambos con los nombres sobre cada plano, Secret Investigations y el de la derecha Secret Corporations . Ambos se miraron y Draco sonrió.

-Lo sabía-dijo triunfante-Ellos piensan atacar nuestras empresas, quieren sacarnos del camino, nuestras empresas han encerrado a muchos mortífagos, ellos quieren eliminarnos...-Ginny lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Tiene razón-dijo pensativamente-El ataque es en dos días...-murmuró mirando debajo de los planos.

-Si, tenemos que...-pero en ese momento se sintió un : _Alohomora!_ Y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas, una era Delroy y el otro, ninguno de los dos lo conocía.

Draco y Ginny se miraron automáticamente. Los chicos se pararon, y sacaron sus varitas

-Sabíamos que habían intrusos, pero lo sorprendente es ver quienes son-dijo Andrew fríamente. Ambos chicos empuñaron fuertemente sus varitas ante cualquier posible ataque.-Así que Roger y Kathleen son los traidores...

-Creerás decir Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley-corrigió Draco sonriendo. Delroy abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Así que estoy en presencia de los dueños de las compañías que queremos destruir-dice maliciosamente-Genial, es un gusto conocerlos... ¡_Desmaius!-_gritó apuntando a los chicos, Draco tomó rápidamente de la cintura a Ginny y con un débil Puff, desaparecieron. El hechizo siguió de largo y rompió un poco la pared.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN!-gritó Delroy rompiendo un jarrón chino-Ahora saben nuestros planes, saben todo-exclamó furioso-

-Tranquilo, Delroy, nuestros planes seguirán adelante sin importar que lo sepan-dijo el otro hombre tranquilamente.

-Lo sé, pero hubiera sido mejor si no lo supieran-dice sarcásticamente-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Acá mi nuevo capítulo_

_CONTESTACIÓN D REVIEW_

**Usy:** amigasa! Gracias por ser tan fiel. Me alegra que te guste.Gracias

**Leodyn:** jeje, obvio q primero con Malfoy! Jeje, me alegra q esta historia t guste. GRACIAS

**Yo-182**: bueno, espero q te guste este capítulo, no tiene acción, pero espero en el próximo ponerla, por los problemas con los mortífagos y eso. GRACIAS

**Kmymalfoy:** Gracias, si Joel, jeje, ahí tenés información del chico a tu pedido, aunque no es nada como quien dice, lo que pasa es que no me importa mucho él en la historia. GRACIAS

**Aly:** jeje, espero q este cap te guste también. GRACIAS

**Dark-Sly**:jeje, se, la primera guerra mundial. Mal, las dos empresas contra los mortífagos. jeje..GRACIAS

**Allyson**: Bueno, tu comentario me sonó malo, pero siento decirte q no puedo hacer q las persona q se han odiado toda una vida, de repente sean amigas. Gracias por la review.

**Utena:** jeje, Delroy no ta tan bueno como Draco ¿quién puede serlo? jeje. Si, ella se dejo hacer todo por el tipo... pero digamos q mal no la paso..jeje...bueno, me alegra q t guste mi fic.. GRACIAS


	6. ¡Votación!

**Capítulo 6: ¡Votación!**

Ginny y Draco aparecieron en la empresa del chico, con un leve Puff, Blaize estaba sentado bostezando tranquilamente.

-DRACO!-dice al ver quien era-Weasley? uhh, Weasley, que..

-Blaize, deja las idioteces. Tengo una noticia mala y otro mala, ¿por cual empiezo?-se burló Draco-

Ginny revoleó los ojos.

-Ehh..mmm...bueno, empieza por la buena-le siguió el juego Blaize-Upps.. cierto q son las dos malas...jeje...

-¿Pueden ser un poco mas serios?-les espetó Ginny a los chicos que la miraron con cara de: "Nosotros somos serios!"-No me miren así. Deben tomar esto en serio. Mira, Zabinni, tenemos problemas por si no te diste cuenta, los aliados de Delroy quieren atacar nuestras empresas, y tal vez a ustedes no les importe pero a mi si me importa, por que es mi empresa, quien esta en el camino de esos marginados, no pienso..

-Weasley, ¿cuándo te volviste tan pesada?-la frenó Blaize-Bueno, nosotros también lo tomamos con seriedad al tema, ¿sabes? Ya que nuestra empresa esta dentro del plan de los mortífagos, no sabemos cuantos son, pero si sabemos que hemos encarcelado más de 1000 mortífagos en estos últimos 10 años, entre tu empresa y la mía, creo que deberíamos unirnos en esto, deberíamos tener una reunión entre las dos empresas... unirnos para destruirlos...

Ella quedó pensativa. Luego lo miró seriamente.. ((N/A: a Draco lo dejaron d lado, jeje, muy boludo para la conversación..jeje XD))

-Tienes razón, Zabinni, deberíamos unirnos, ya que ellos se unieron para destruirnos a nosotros...hoy mismo vamos a tener una reunión...voy a llamar a mis socios...-dijo sacando el celular ((N/A: q quieren? Los nenes están a la moda..XD))

-Bien-aportó Draco-Yo voy a llamar a Pansy...

-¿Qué? ¿La tarada esa es socia de ustedes?-dijo sorprendida...-Uh, cierto q me habían dicho..

-Si ella es socia nuestra-Blaize se dirigió a la computadora.-Debemos cerrar todas las puertas, no sabemos cuando puedan atacar, ya que saben que si atacan pasado mañana, vamos a estar preparados...-Ginny lo miró con cara d "Con cualquier hechizo abrís una puerta"-Las puertas tienen encantamientos contra hechizos, Weasley.. ¿ustedes no los tienen?

-Si, es que no pensé q ustedes también-murmuró-

**CONVERSACIÓN DE GINNY.**

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Vicent, soy yo, mira, tenemos problemas, ellos quieren atacar nuestra compañía y la de Malfoy y Zabbini. Secret Corporations quiere q nos unamos y tengamos una reunión. Debemos organizar la reunión, Vicent, esto es muy importante..

-¿En donde nos reunimos?

-¿Cómo que en donde nos reunimos? Ene nuestra empresa, en la sala de reuniones...

-¿Les preguntaste eso?

-Si les pregunté que..? No, no debería... ¿les pregunto?-preguntó una confundida Ginny.

-Claro, Ginny. Somos dos empresas, con dos salas de reuniones... pregúntales.. y me llamas.

-Bien, bien... les pregunto, dentro de un rato te llamo.

-Chau

Ginny guardó su celular y miró a Blaize, que estaba en una computadora mientras que Draco estaba hablando por celular.

-Este...emmm...

Blaize se dio vuelta en la silla y miró a Ginny tranquilamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Ginevra?

-Si, tengo una leve cuestión sin resolver, la reunión la hacemos en mi empresa, ¿no?

-Bueno...-empezó a decir Blaize hasta que cierto rubio lo interrumpió...

-No, la reunión es en nuestra empresa, Weasley, ¿qué te pensabas?-dijo el chico guardando el celular y mirando a Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué en tu empresa y no en la mía?-preguntó Ginny automáticamente, enojada.

-Por que, mi empresa esta más desarrollada para este tipo de cosas, y es mucho más eficiente.-concluyó Draco tranquilamente.

-¿Crees que eso es cierto?

-Claro que es cierto, sino no te lo estaría diciendo, ¿no lo crees?

-No lo creo, tu siempre dices idioteces y pareces hablar como si siempre tuvieras la razón, cosa que no es verdad, déjame decirte.-ella fue fría, y a Blaize, le causó gracia, ya que era lo que él pensaba de su amigo, aunque no le quisiera decir como buena persona que era.

-Weasley, me haces reír, mira hasta Blaize se burla de ti-comentó mirando a su amigo que sonreía. Blaize miró automáticamente a Ginny, con cara de "en realidad estoy de acuerdo contigo", pero se lamentó al instante, ya que lo había hecho sin querer.

-¿Ves? Hasta Blaize, sabe que tengo razón-ella lo miró sonriendo-Pero, al final en donde es la reunión?

-Pensé que eso había quedado claro-interrumpió Draco nuevamente y con tono de suficiencia-Es en nuestra empresa, Weasley, ¿tanto te cuesta asimilarlo?

-¡No me cuesta, te cuesta a ti!-espetó ella-Es en "mi" empresa.

-No, es en la mía, Weasley!

-En la mía-

-En la mía!-protestó Draco.

-BASTA! Hagamos esto, por que no hacemos una votación. La empresa que gane, es la que va a llevar a cabo la reunión.-dijo sabiamente el moreno.

-¿Una votación? Debes estar loco...-Draco lo miró incrédulo.

-Creo que es lo más justo.-aceptó Ginny-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Genial, entonces, hagamos la votación-dijo Blaize, sonriendo-Metamos unos papeles con los nombres de nuestras empresas, y tres papeles más... entonces, sacaremos papeles hasta que salga el nombre de una de las empresas.

-Que manera más estúpida de votar-comentó Draco sentándose en un sillón cómodamente.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna otra manera menos estúpida?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Hagan lo que quieran-contestó el rubio ya que no se le venia ninguna otra manera de votar.

-¡Por que sabia que dirías eso!-dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Por que te crees adivina?-se burló Draco.

-No, por que eres muy predecible.

-¿Predecible? Eso es lo que tu crees. Yo no soy un chico predecible.

-No, claro-se burló ella.

-Si, nos vamos a unir para derrotar a los mortífagos, deberían intentar llevarse mejor, yo lo intento y funciona-le dijo mirando a Draco en especial.

-Por mi me llevaría bien, si la Weasley, no fuera tan obstinada.-contestó Draco.

-Claro, ahora me vas a decir a mi que yo soy la obstinada.-Ginny lo miró fulminante-Yo no soy la obstinada, tú lo eres.

-Si, claro, yo.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Ya lo sé, siempre lo hago.

-AHHHH!-exclamó ella furiosa-Hagamos la maldita votación que siento que no puedo seguir compartiendo el mismo aire y edificio que este idiota-miró a Blaize, que asistió-.

-Tienes suerte de que comparta "mi aire" y "mi edificio" contigo, Weasley, deberías estar agradecida.

-Oh, si, claro que lo estoy. Ahora si me permites, tengo cosas más importantes que tratar con un hombre con complejo de niño de tres años.

Draco la miró enojado, pero no dijo nada ante el comentario, ya que Blaize lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo si seguía la pelea.

-Bien.-dijo el moreno e izo aparecer un pequeño tarro y cinco papeles cortados, con otro movimiento de varita en dos papeles estaba escrito el nombre de ambas empresas.-Ahora saca un papel Ginny.

Ella obedeció y sacó un papel, pero no decía nada.

-Ahora tú, Draco.

-Bien, bien.-dijo el rubio y sacó un papel q no decía nada.-Saca tu, Blaize.

El moreno sacó otro papel que no decía nada.

-Ahora defines todo tú, Ginny-

-Lo sé-dijo ella ansiosa, saca un papel y leyó el nombre, se le cayó todo a los pies. Y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué dice?-le preguntó Draco ansioso y sacó el papel de la mano de Ginny-¿Secret Corporations? Jejeje, lo sabía! Que votación más...

-...justa-terminó de decir Blaize.

-Como sea.-dijo Draco.-Bien, Weasley, como yo bien sabía la reunión es nuestra empresa. Nos vemos, mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana.

-Bien, nos vemos-dijo cansinamente-Nos vemos, Blaize, Malfoy-con un leve Puff, desapareció.

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa! tanto tiempo! Perdonen la demora... falta de inspiración y ganas!_

_Bue... acá les dejo mi nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste mucho y que me dejen reviews, con sus comentarios y eso..._

_Adiós_

_**Contesto reviews!**_

_**Aly:** jeje, me alegra q te guste, jeje, te deje con intriga, jaja. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste! GRACIAS_

_**Laura Black:** jeje, gracias me alegra q te guste el capítulo..si hay muchas puertas para seguir con ese capítulo... draco y ginny, ya se verá...espero que te guste el capítulo. GRACIAS_

_**Emily:** gracias, gracias. Ojala te guste mi nuevo capítulo! GRACIAS_

_**Leodyn**: jeje, se han unido al ataque..!jeje exactamente como me dices...GRACIAS_

_**Kmymalfoy**: jeje, gracias me alegra que te guste mi capítulo y que te guste el suspenso! Jeje, bueno, gracias de nuevo. GRACIAS_

_**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** jeje, se es su trabajo "hacerlo", nadie le impide disfrutarlo, no? Jejejeje, bue... ¿joel te parece sospechoso? Lo tendré en cuenta si sucede algo con él! Bue.. gracias-. GRACIAS_

_**Dark-sly:** jeje, se, ya me haz dicho, muchas gracias por la review! Espero q este nuevo capítulo te guste! GRACIAS_


	7. Reunión y problemas:mortifagos

**Capítulo 7: Reunión y problemas: mortífagos.**

Las cosas estaban medio complicadas en ambas corporaciones, tanto en la de Draco como en la de Ginny. Aunque hoy fuera el día de la reunión. Ambos pasaban los, ya que como bien había dicho Blaize, los mortífagos no habían atacado, si bien sabían que ellos iban a atacar no sabían cuando y eso hacia que Ginevra Weasley se sintiera frustrada mientras que Draco Malfoy andaba por ahí totalmente histérico gritando a todo el mundo y demostrando por ahí lo dulce y cariñoso que podía ser si se lo proponía…

-Te dije que lo hicieras, y no te veo hacer nada, estas ahí, parada…esperando… ¿qué diablos estas esperando?-regañó Draco a una empleada-¿Estas esperando el despido? ¿Es eso lo que esperas, Amelia, tu despido? Me lo hubieras dicho antes y te ahorrabas el trabajo de esperar…

-Pero, señor Malfoy, yo…-intento excusarse la chica ante la ira desatada de su jefe.-

-Nada de "pero", Amelia, te veo esperando, cuando tendrías que estar haciendo tu trabajo que no es precisamente esperar, no te contrate para que estuvieras parada sin hacer nada, no creo que no tengas nada que hacer, así que sino quieres terminar esperando el bus en la parada de ómnibus trata de hacer tu trabajo…-fin del asunto, Draco se fue dejando a la chica totalmente conmocionada y con los ojos muy abiertos, un poco asustada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro edificio, en una esquina próxima, cierta pelirroja surcaba el suelo de su despacho…

-Si, yo iré la reunión de socios en la empresa de Malfoy, pero primero irás tu, por que tengo cosas que hacer antes...

-Si, si..Diablos, diablos y más diablos. Zabinni tenia razón, malditos, malditos mortifagos…

-Deberías tranquilizarte, Ginny-dijo Vicent, recostado en uno de los cómodos sillones que ella tenia en su despacho.

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO Q ME TRANQUILICE? ¿Te oyes hablar? Podría pensarlo de vez en cuando… antes de largar tus idioteces por todos lados…-gruñó la chica, totalmente enojada-Tienes razón debo tranquilizarme…- se dejó caer en otro sillón junto al de Vicent.

-¡Siempre tengo razón!-dijo el chico sonriendo.-

-Uno o dos veces al mes…-corroboró Ginny.

-¡Pero tengo la razón!-se defendió él.

-Pero no seguido, una vez o dos veces al mes, no es precisamente lo que uno llama "siempre tengo la razón", Vicent, y ¡fin del asunto!

-Mira, Ginny, comprendo que estés enojada, frustrada y todo lo demás por nuestra situación actual en la empresa, pero no todos tenemos la culpa, la culpa la tienen "tú" y Malfoy, por dejarse ver, cuando tenia que seguir en encubierto, ¡como habíamos planeado!-gruñó el chico enojado-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de sus equivocaciones, la tienen ustedes, tú con el rubio tienen la culpa, y nadie más! Ahora nosotros en la empresa estamos pagando las consecuencias, por que aunque ellos estuvieran por atacar la empresa al menos nosotros sabríamos el día, por que la fecha de ataque sería la misma, y no como ahora, que no sabemos como actuar ya que no sabemos cuando llegue a atacar el enemigo, y eso, déjame decirte, Ginevra Weasley, ¡eso es frustrante!-terminó de decir un furioso Vicent y se levantó rápidamente, saliendo a paso lento y firme de la habitación.

Ella quedó totalmente sorprendida de la actitud de su socio, nunca antes lo había visto en ese estado. Pero estuvo de acuerdo con él en cada palabra que dijo.

-Tiene razón, yo y Malfoy somos los culpables de que nuestras empresas estén en peligro de ataque, y también de que no sepamos cuando va a ser, simplemente tendríamos que habernos… ¡Malfoy tiene la culpa!-dijo pensativamente-El dijo nuestros nombres, y no los que habíamos inventado! Él tiene la culpa de que los mortifagos estén informados de que nuestras empresas descubrieron sus planes, y por eso, ahora estamos en la mira de ellos, aunque ya estuviéramos antes, ahora, ¡no sabemos nada de nada! ¡No tenemos idea de nada! Draco Malfoy va a ver…-dicho esto al chica se dirigió a la salida, enojada…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si, si Blaize, yo les dije nuestros nombres, pero ellos los iban a descubrir igual. No me eches la culpa de todo a mi!...-se excusó Draco.

-Claro, claro, Malfoy, tu nunca tienes la culpa de nada, pero ahora ellos saben nuestros nombres y eso no esta bueno, ya que ahora tienen aún más motivos para atacarnos y hacernos papilla, Malfoy, saben que nosotros nos metimos otra vez en sus cosas…-comenzó a regañarlo Ginny.

-Deja de decirme las cosas que ya se, Weasley, no te vengas a hacer la inteligente conmigo, tú que no tenias la menor idea de que edificios podrían ser los nuestros, en el plano, no me eches la culpa de todo a mi, Weasley, por que no tienes ningún derecho, además, después de todo, los mortifagos querían atacar de todas maneras los edificios, si nosotros no hubiéramos interferido no lo sabríamos y no estaríamos preparados en estos precisos momentos.

-Esta bien, Malfoy, pero aún déjame recordarte quien nombró nuestras nombres, tú pedazo de mono mandril, tu dijiste clarito nuestros nombres…

-Weasley, ¿tienes miedo?-interrumpió el rubio.

-Miedo, ¿yo? Por favor, Malfoy, no seas tan niño…

-Entonces, deja de comportarte como si tuvieras miedo de que ellos nos hicieran papilla…

-No tengo miedo, no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi empresa, Malfoy, mi empresa no tiene la culpa de nada!

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué la mía la tiene? Mi empresa no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada, Weasley, de nada, en todo caso, la tenemos tu y yo, pero no nuestras empresas…

-¿Enserio? ¿Y esa conclusión la sacas de qué exactamente?

- La saco de los hechos, Weasley, tal vez no conozcas esa palabra, pero los hecho son…

-Se lo que son los hechos, Malfoy, no soy una niña-le espetó Ginny enojada.

-A veces me haces pensar lo contrario, Weasley.

Ginny explotó. Pero antes de que fuera a descargar su ira sobre Draco, Blaize se adelantó.

-Chicos, dejen las niñerías, tenemos cosas que hacer, temas que tratar.

-¡No son niñerías, Blaize, esa pelirroja de ahí, esa que esta parada enfrente tuyo, me esta volviendo loco!-dijo Draco desesperado y enojado.

-Pues, me importa muy poco, que tan loco te vuelva, Malfoy, aunque yo creía que ya estabas loco-gruñó la pelirroja-Y yo no te vuelvo loco, yo solo digo lo que es, y Zabinni dice que tengo razón…-el moreno la miro sorprendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo dije yo eso?

-Siempre.

-Nunca, es que siempre quieres creer que tienes a todo el mundo a tu mando y poder...

Antes de que Ginny pudiera seguir gritándole al rubio..

-¡Basta! Yo estoy de acuerdo con los dos, por que los dos tiene en parte la razón, pero no completa, no tienen una conclusión completa, pero si unen lo que piensan y sacan algunas cosas erróneas, pueden formar algo bueno…

-¿Algo bueno? Deja de decir estupideces, Blaize, por favor. Nunca, recuerda esto, nunca puedes llegar a sacar algo bueno de una Weasley.

-Si, claro como si tu nunca dijeras estupideces. Zabinni es Malfoy, y los Malfoy no tienen cabeza, solo piensan en el poder y..

-Terminen de decir estupideces ambos, por favor! No podemos empezar una reunión en estas condiciones-exclamo Vicent entrando por la puerta con una actitud muy seria, y detrás de él venia Tommy Murphy, con esa gran seriedad mortal.

-Benson, Murphy-dijo Blaize contemplando las figuras de los dos socios de Ginny-Un placer conocerlos-le tendió su mano a Vicent-Blaize Zabinni.

-Vicent Benson-dijo a su vez el moreno, sonriendo levemente.

-Tommy Murphy-acoto Tom. Estrechando la mano de Blaize.

Draco dio un paso hacia delante, dejando atrás a la pelirroja, y adoptó su comportamiento neutral, el que tenia siempre cuando tenia que hacer negocios, el típico comportamiento de un Malfoy, serio pero elegante.

-Draco Malfoy-se presento dándole la mano a Vicent y luego a Tommy-Es un placer para nuestra compañía tenerlos con nosotros.

-El placer es nuestro-dijo Murphy.

-Me habían dicho que ustedes era tres, también-comento Vicent

-Oh, si, Pansy esta por llegar, me dijo que se tardaría unos minutos-acoto Blaize.-Pero mientras podríamos pasar a la sala de reuniones a esperarla, para ya de paso ir comentando lo que vamos a hacer...

-Claro, claro-dijo Murphy, Vicent y Ginny simplemente asistieron en señal de aprobación-

-Vayamos entonces-Draco les izo una seña para que salieran por la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

Los dueños de Secret Investigations junto con Blaize y Draco fueron hacia la sala de Reuniones, una gran sala circular, y en el centro una enorme mesa medio extraña, ya que era redonda en una parte, y un espacio considerable era recto de vidrio, con patas negras. Muy elegante. ((se la compliq con la mesa... pero bueno..xDD))

La habitación, en vez de tener paredes estaba compuesta totalmente por vidrio. Por el que se podía apreciar el encanto de la ciudad.

-Hermoso paisaje-comento Tommy mirando la ciudad.

-Oh, si. Es realmente hermoso-acordó Draco-Siéntense por favor-

Ginny, Tommy, Vicent, Blaize y Draco se sentaron en la gran mesa.

Blaize y Draco se sentaron en ese espacio recto, claro, por lo que pudo ver Ginny, ese espacio que le había parecido raro en una mesa redonda era nada mas ni nada menos que el lugar en donde se sentaban los dueños de Secret Corporations, junto a Draco quedaba un lugar libre de seguro era el lugar de la "estúpida" de Pansy Parkinson.

-Bueno, nos gustaría oír lo que ustedes tienen para proponernos-dijo Draco seriamente, mirando a Ginny, Tommy y Vicent.

-Bien.-comenzó Murphy-Nosotros teníamos planeado atacar a los mortífagos, encontrar en donde se encuentran y destruirlos entre las dos empresas, enviando a todos nuestros mejores agentes.

-Así es.-prosiguió Ginny-O intentar infiltrarnos otra vez entre ellos, pero esta vez hacernos pasar por mortífagos, seria mas difícil y peligroso claro, pero valdría la pena-

-O-esta vez fue Vicent-Podríamos tal vez, llegar a unir todo eso, infiltrarnos y atacar. Encontrar su punto débil, saber en donde se encuentran, y cuando digo infiltrarnos me refiero a que tenemos que adentrarnos demasiado en ellos, necesitamos antiguos mortífagos, y tenemos en claro, que ustedes dos lo eran-dijo con seguridad mirando a Draco y a Blaize-Tendríamos que saber sin equivocaciones esta vez cuando van a atacarnos supuestamente. Y aunque sabemos que ellos nos quieren destruir por q siempre terminamos metiendo mortífagos en Azkaban, tengo una pequeña y leve sospecha de que ellos llegarían a querer atacarnos por algunos de los dueños...ustedes señores, y Ginevra.-termino, Ginny lo miro sorprendida, Vicent no le había dicho d sus sospechas.

-Bien. Pero, creo que me gustaría corregir algunas cosas en particular.-acoto Draco con seriedad-Aunque estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Vicent, me gustaría decir algunas cosas con respecto a él.-los demás asistieron-Si vamos a infiltrarnos, ya no lo haremos ni yo ni Ginevra, como bien saben fuimos descubiertos, pero si podrían hacerlo Blaize y Pansy...

-O Vicent…-dijo Ginny mirando con las cejas levantadas.

-O Vicent, claro-agrego Draco sin darle mucha importancia a la pelirroja.-pero a lo que quiero ir es que nosotros dos, Weasley ya no podremos...

-Entiendo claramente tu punto, Malfoy.

Draco suspiró y entrelazo los dedos de las manos sobre la mesa...

-_Ommm...Ommmm...Draco respira.. relax chico...respira, no mates a la pelirroja...tranquilo..._-pensaba el rubio para sus adentros mientras respiraba hondo una y otra vez.

-Me alegro-comento tranquilamente-Así que estoy de acuerdo con el Plan de Vicent. No se tu que opinas Blaize-dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Oh, creo que estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Draco y con Benson. Muy de acuerdo-acotó Blaize asistiendo con la cabeza.-Creo que deberíamos esperar a Pansy para saber que opina ella...

Las grandes puertas de la sala se abrieron y por ella entro una chica rubia muy elegante con su cartera colgando de su mano.

Se paró y observo a todos delicadamente, llego hasta la pelirroja y la miro con una especie de asco..

-Siento mucho mi tardanza es que tenia algunas cosas que hacer...-comento mientras se acercaba a Vicent con cara de "zorra"-Mucho gusto, Pansy Parkinson-se presento tendiéndole la mano al moreno, q la miro sorprendido ya que la chica era realmente muy linda. Ginny suspiró consternada.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Parkinson, mi nombre es Vicent Benson, para servirle-dijo este estrechando la mano de la rubia.

Ella le dedico una mirada muy cautivante y se acerco a Murphy.

-Pansy Parkinson-le dijo al hombre ya mayor tendiéndole la mano, quien la estrechó rápidamente.

-Tommy Murphy, un placer.-dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa.

-El placer es mío-agrego Pansy sonriendo. Luego se acerco a Ginny y la miro con una ceja levantada.-¿Weasley?

Ginny la miro si disimular ni un poco que le molestaba claramente que la rubia estuviera junto a ella en esos momentos.

-Parkinson-comento la pelirroja mirando fulminante a Pansy, quien sonrió.

-Un gusto volverte a ver.-agrego la rubia y mirando despectivamente a Ginny, se dio vuelta y se acerco a Draco y Blaize, sentándose junto al rubio, pero no antes sin darles un beso en las mejillas muy delicadamente.-¿En que estaban?

-Llegaste justo cuando necesitábamos tu opinión, Pansy-le dijo Draco mirando a Pansy de una manera muy innecesaria según Ginny

-Oh, genial entonces-dijo la rubia mirando coquetamente a Draco-¿De que se trata?

-Bueno, teníamos pensando utilizar el plan que tiene Vicent-comenzó Blaize. Pansy miro rápidamente a Vicent y le sonrió.-Pensamos Pansy, infiltrarnos nuevamente pero entre los mortífagos como uno de ellos y atacarlos cuando consigamos bastante información como para destruirlos, y ya de paso saber cuando piensan atacar las agencias...

En eso se abren nuevamente las grandes puertas de la entrada y por ella entra un hombre muy robusto con su varita en alto, Draco, Blaize y Pansy se pararon de golpe.

-Doyle!-exclamo Blaize acercándose rápidamente al hombre.-¿Qué sucedió?

El hombre jadeaba y sangraba por el labio.

-Son ellos, entraron no se como, deben tener espías dentro de la empresa, se sabían las contraseñas y todo, Blaize, ellos están aquí!-dijo el hombre preocupadamente-Los mortífagos vinieron a terminar sus planes...

-¿Mortífagos en la empresa?-dijo Pansy medio asustada y se aferró del brazo de Draco, mientras que Ginny, Tommy y Vicent se paraban y caminaban rápidamente hacia los demás.

Ginny saco su varita, al igual que Draco. Los demás simplemente se quedaron atónitos.

-¿Dónde están, Doyle?-pregunto seriamente Draco.

Los demás sacaron sus varitas. Listos para atacar.

-Están en toda la empresa, por todas partes, son miles de ellos. Los agentes están luchando abajo, dimos la alerta silenciosa, todos están avisados...

-Los nuestros vendrán también!-dijo Ginny y saco su celular, llamo-Alerta en la empresa de Malfoy!-le dijo a la mujer q atendió-

-Ginny, también tenemos alerta acá, acá en Secret Investigations!-dijo la mujer acaloradamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Mortífagos en la empresa?-exclamo preocupadamente-¿Diste la alerta, Romelia?

-Si, si, todos los agentes están llegando a la empresa, y los que ya llegaron están luchando... son muchos mortífagos, Ginny! Necesitamos mas gente!

-Ya voy para ahí! Da la alarma para que se guarden todas las cosas mas importantes, no podemos permitir que se destruya todo!-dijo.

_-Ya lo hice, Ginny, necesitamos que vengas!_

-Enseguida voy!-dijo y cortó, miro con los ojos grandes a todos.-Nosotros también.-les dijo.-Tenemos que irnos-comunico a sus socios.

-Bien. Veremos lo que hacemos.-acotó a su vez Vicent mirando a Draco, Blaize y Pansy.

-No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien-les aseguro Draco.

-Si logramos destruirlos antes que ustedes enviaremos a nuestros agentes hacia aquí, transportados por un translador.-dijo Tommy seriamente, con su varita en alto.

-Lo mismo haremos nosotros-acotó Pansy, y Ginny considero que era la primera vez que veía a esa chica tan seria y sin su ego de autosuficiencia.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron nuevamente y por ella entraron cuatro personas vestidas de negro con sus varitas en alto: mortífagos.

Los mortífagos se dividieron y comenzaron a atacar, cada uno tenia uno, incluso Ginny, Vicent y Tommy.

-DESMAIUS!-ataco un mortífago a Ginny, quien esquivo el hechizo y rápidamente grito:

-SECTUSEMPRA!-el hechizo dio en el blanco, el mortífago cayó para atrás lleno de cortes muy profundos, que comenzaban a sangrar rápidamente.

-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!-gritó Ginny a Vicent y a Tommy, quienes luchaban con otros dos mortífagos, miro su alrededor, y vio a Draco, Blaize y Pansy luchando también, habían llegado mas mortífagos.

Draco derribo a su atacante con un Desmaius. Y vio a la pelirroja justo detrás de ella un mortífago se levantaba del suelo sangrando y la apuntaba con su varita.

-Salvemos a la pelirroja!-pensó para sus adentros Draco mientras apuntaba al mortífago detrás de Ginny.-Cadenas Mágicas!-dos grandes cadenas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el mortífago quien quedo totalmente inmovilizado y cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. –Se dice Gracias, Weasley.-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Ginny revoleó los ojos.

-No hay tiempo para andar con: Gracias, Malfoy!-le dijo molesta, agarro de un brazo a Vicent que había terminado su lucha y a Tommy y los tres desaparecieron con un leve "Pum"

Draco quedo mirando a la pelirroja hasta que desapareció.

-Esa pelirroja si que cambio...! pero es una ignorante y mal agradecida, y es una Weasley, encima de todo!-pensó el rubio.

-DRACO!

-Sectusempra!

Bueno!

Después de tantos siglos jeje, acá esta mi nuevo cap, espero q les guste a los que no les gusto el anterior y a los demás.

Les pido,

_Please, please, reviews!_

_**Contesto reviews:**_

_**Dark-sly:** La reunión, no esta muy buena pero.. Ahí la tenés! Jeje, mis comentarios... son para poner un poquito d gracia.. y estupidez, de mi parte...GRACIAS_

_**Yo-182:** Esa es tu opinión... espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo.._

_**Leodyn:** si, la acción comenzó! Lo d la votación fue para perder tiempo..una estupidez pero bueno..jeje GRACIAS_

_**Aly:** jee, ok, gracias por leer mi fic, espero q este cap te guste, GRACIAS_

_**Kmymalfoy:** gracias, si vamos a ver como se lo toma! Jeje Espero q te guste el nuevo cap. GRACIAS_

_**Zoe Smitis:** muchísimas gracias! Jeje, gracias por al review, y me alegra que te guste mi fic! Espero q te guste este nuevo cap. GRACIAS_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Una gran y fiera batalla se libraba en Secret Investigations, cuando sus dueños llegaron al lugar.

-Tommy...-dijo un hombre que corría hacia ellos-Hay demasiados mortífagos, no se de donde salieron, pero son demasiados para nosotros, muchas personas han muerto...deben hacer algo!-exclamó enojado-

Ginny no le prestó atención al hombre y corrió con su varita en alto, al lugar de batalla: la gran sala de recepción.

Al instante, unos mortífagos corrieron al encuentro de Ginny, quien comenzó a luchar con ellos.

Después de un rato de batalla, en donde parecía que Secret Investigation decaía y los mortífagos aumentaron...aproximadamente, 50 personas hicieron presencia en el medio de la sala, comandados por un rubio de mirada fría y cautelosa.

Draco logró divisar a Ginny, la pelirroja luchaba como una fiera...por lo que llegó a ver. Se debatía a duelo con 4 mortífagos, y parecía como que peleaba con solo uno.

Ginny vio a Draco y sin poder evitarlo pensó:

"Gracias, Malfoy"

El rubio la vio mirándolo y le sonrió burlonamente y dijo, mientras pasaba por su lado luchando con un mortífago:

-No puedes vivir sin mi, ¿ah, Weasley?

Ginny lo miró con mala cara y siguió peleando.

Aproximadamente una media hora pasó, Ginny pudo ver que entre los agentes se encontraba su novio: Joel.

La pelirroja se había desecho de sus atacantes, resultando con algunas heridas cortantes en su cuerpo, pero eso era lo de menos.

Se paró en la sala, miró a su alrededor. Ya no había casi nadie peleando...De repente, vio a un mortífago apuntándola, no pudo hacer nada cuando el hombre exclamo:

-Cadenas Mágicas!-fuertes cadenas ataron a Ginny, quien cayó de bruzas al suelo.-Vaya, vaya, Weasley eres mía..-dijo el mortífago malignamente y caminando hacia ella dijo: Avada Kedrava!-un haz de luz verde salió despedido de la varita del hombre hacia la chica...

Draco vio el haz con los ojos grandotes mientras peleaba con dos mortífagos, derribó a los últimos mortifagos hábilmente. Y corrió hacia la pelirroja...

Joel también vio a Ginny atada en el suelo y sintió al mortífago gritar el hechizo, él estaba muy cerca, ella era la razón de su existir, sin ella no sería nadie...corrió y se puso entre el haz de luz verde y Ginny, quien había cerrado los ojos fuertemente. El haz le dio de lleno a Joel en el pecho, quien cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo, Ginny abrió los ojos justo cuando su novio iba cayendo al suelo, intentó pararse pero se cayó...: -NOOOO!-gritó.

-Depulso!-gritó el rubio y el rayo le dio al mortífago de lleno, quien voló y chocó contra la pared, quedando inconsciente. No se acercó a Joel, sabía que estaba muerto, sabía claramente cual era el hechizo que habían utilizado contra él. Se dirigió a la pelirroja, sin saber por que, y apuntándola izo desaparecer las cadenas...ella se levantó y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Joel

-Noo, amor, no!-dijo entre sollozos-Noo, ¿por qué tu? ¿por qué no yo?-sollozó.

-Por que él quería justamente ser él antes que tú...-contestó Draco, y la izo pararse y mirarlo-No puedes cambiar lo que sucedió-

Lágrimas corría como nunca por las mejillas de la pelirroja, sin saber por que, tal vez por que era lo más próximo que tenía, abrazó a Draco fuertemente, llorando en el pecho del chico. El rubio no lo impidió, simplemente dejó que la chica se descargara en él...

-¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?-murmuró la chica llorando desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento-dijo Draco sinceramente, él la miraba mientras ella lloraba en apoyada en él..."No llores, no me gusta que llores, pelirroja"pensó para sus adentros, mientras veía como las lágrimas corría por el rostro de la chica-No llores, pelirroja, no lo hagas-se le escapó, ella levantó su cara y lo miró a los ojos.

-No puedo evitarlo-fue lo único que le dijo, mientras miraba esos ojos tan grises y profundos...

Él simplemente la abrazó.

_Hola!_

_Que les puedo decir? LO SIENTOOOOOOOO! Jajajaja_

_Es que eh estado algo ocupada con las clases, y no eh tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir..._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo, ya quedan dos mas o menos para el final. _

_Dejen reviews!  
_

_Saludos _

_Carolina_


End file.
